utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Help:UTAU User Manual - 7
> 7. Note properties and flags Previous: ---- '7. Note properties and flags' ---- ---- '7-1. Opening the "Note Properties" screen' ---- In UTAU, various parameters such as volume, modulation, filter flags etc. can be set in the "Region Property" screen. 1. Open the "Region Properties" screen from the "Edit" menu. Select the note of which you want to set the properties, then select "Edit" 「編集」 -> "Region Property" 「選択部分のプロパティ」 in the menu. ※ If you select several (or all the) notes and open the "Region Property" screen, you can give the same settings to all the selected notes. 2. Right-click a note to open the "Property" screen. Select the note of which you want to set the properties, right-click the note then select "Property" 「プロパティ」. ※ If you select several (or all the) notes, select "Region Property" 「複数選択のプロパティ」 to open the screen. Note: The first time you open the "Note properties" screen, the features in the lower half of the screen are hidden, and can be displayed by pressing the "Details" 「詳細」 button in the lower left of the screen. ---- '7-2. The settings of the "Note Properties" screen' ---- Note' The Consonant Speed(β) in (8) is a feature added in Ver0.2.61. Please note also that Ver0.2.61 and after don't work unless you use the provided resampler.exe. (The old generic version resample5 and the development versions resample7 and 8 are ignored.)' ---- '7-3. Setting the Flags' ---- In UTAU, you can perform a variety of tonal marks by entering various flags like "g-5H30Y0" in the "Flags" text box of "Note Properties" 「音のプロパティ」. Note: You must enter half-width uppercase or lowercase letters in Flags. Also please note that the case is significant (uppercase and lowercase are different types of Flags). In addition, there are Flags that are valid with all the resamplers (singing synthesis engines), and flags that are valid only for the latest generic Resampler version and for the development versions (resampler7, resampler8). All the valid resampler Flags: Flags that are valid only for the latest generic and the development Resampler versions: ---- '7-4. Setting default values for "Note Properties"' ---- A base value is set in "Note Properties" and Flags, but the default value of the Properties and Flags that are set when entering notes can be changed in the "Note default settings" screen. However please note that the Properties and Flags of the notes that were already entered before changing the settings in the screen, are not modified. How to open the "Note default settings" screen: open "Note Default" 「音符のデフォルト」 from the "Tools" 「ツール」 menu, then select "General" 「基本設定」. "Note default settings" 「音符のデフォルト設定」 screen * For "Volume" and "Modulation", drag the slider handle or directly enter the value. * For "Breathiness (BRE)", "No Formant Filter" and the "g, Y" Flags, check the desired item then drag the slider handle or directly enter the value in "Other" 「その他」. The current value of "Flags" is displayed in bold blue. ("BRE" is displayed as "B", "No Formant Filter" as "N".) * For the Flags other than "g, Y", directly enter the value in "Other" 「その他」. The current value of "Flags" is displayed in bold blue. * If you want to restore all the settings to base values, press the "Clear" button in the upper right corner of the screen. ---- '7-5. Setting flags in the "Project Settings" screen' ---- Click "Project Properties" 「プロジェクトのプロパティ」 from the "Project" 「プロジェクト」 menu to open the "Project Settings" 「プロジェクトの設定」 screen, and directly input the Flags value, like e.g. "g-5H30Y0", in the "Rendering Options" 「生成時オプション」 field. When pressing "OK" to close, the Flags apply to all the notes of the whole project. ※ Please note that even after applying "Rendering Options" 「生成時オプション」, the Flags input field in the "Sound properties" 「音のプロパティ」 screen remains blank. In addition, if a value is entered in the Flags input field of the "Sound properties" 「音のプロパティ」 screen, this latter value takes precedence. ---- Next: > 7. Note properties and flags